The invention relates to a multiple-shaft drive unit for high-speed loads.
Units of the type described herein find application where a plurality of identical drive means must be used simultaneously. In textile technology, texturizing spindles are, for instance, being driven by electric power and it is here where multiple-shaft drive units are being used.
Hitherto, drive units consisted of, for instance, a central motor and a plurality of further load spindles, driven by said central motor. Driving of the load spindles is effected over a belt which is toothed in order to obtain synchronized running of the spindles. Strong running noises are generated thereby, the toothed belt will wear out, and high spindle speeds cannot be attained.
The invention has, therefore, set as its task the creation of a multiple-shaft drive unit that can be operated highly synchronously at low noise levels, and attaining high rotating speeds. The drive unit should, furthermore, be economical in production.